


It might just as well be Disneyland

by steverogersperfectteeth



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogersperfectteeth/pseuds/steverogersperfectteeth
Summary: Filippo treats Elia to a trip to a famous amusement park in Paris, France





	It might just as well be Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d, sorry! I tried to get rid of as many mistakes that I could

It’s past midnight when Filippo and Elia are laying side by side in Filippo’s bed. The only light is coming from a tiny trickle of moonlight that escaped through the cracks of Filippo’s inventive curtains: bedsheets. Filippo’s playing with Elia’s hand, lifting it up and entangling his fingers with Elia’s, turning his wrist, tracing a line from his veins to his fingertips. 

“Do you have plans for the summer?” Filippo asks him quietly. 

“Not really,” Elia replies, looking at the glow-in-the-dark planets that adorn the ceiling, “Why?” 

Filippo drops Elia’s hand and turns to him. He leans on his right elbow while his left hand goes over Elia’s exposed collar bone. 

“Do you want to go somewhere together?” He’d been thinking about it since Elia’s 18th birthday in April. A change of scenery would be good for Elia, Filippo thinks, it would give them an opportunity where Elia doesn’t flinch every time someone that resembles his father walks into his line of sight when they’re out together - but then again, public outings don’t happen much because of said fear. Filippo knows that while some countries are more accepting towards people like him and relationships like theirs, going on a trip still won’t be Disneyland, but at least it would be different than here. 

“Like where?” 

“I don’t know, my plans didn’t extend that far.” Filippo laughs and now Elia turns to him as well. 

“Afraid I’d say no?” Elia raises his eyebrows, 

“Afraid you’d say yes and you’d rob me blind by suggesting somewhere very expensive.” Filippo laughs. He pushes Elia so he’d lie back and crawls on top of him, pinning his wrists down in the mattress, next to his head. 

“So you’re paying?” Elia grins playfully. 

“Is it a yes if I am?” Filippo leans into him and places a kiss on Elia’s nose, then on his lips. He drops down on Elia’s chest, hiding his face in Elia’s neck. They quickly fall asleep like that. 

—

The conversation doesn’t get picked up again until a few days later, when Elia drops down on the couch where Filippo is sitting with his laptop, a bag of crisps half eaten next to him. Elia grabs it and puts a handful in his mouth. 

“Hi, how are you, how was school, it’s good to see you.” Filippo closes his laptop and grabs the bag out of Elia’s hands. With his mouth full, Elia smiles and puts his feet on the couch, in between Filippo’s. 

“What would we even do?” He asks after swallowing most of the crisps. 

At first, Filippo doesn't get what he’s referring to. It must be obvious from his facial expression because it prompts Elia to continue, 

“On the trip.” He states simply.

Now he understands and in response, he wiggles his eyebrows, “You mean besides each other?”

Elia thinks for a second, “We don’t have to go on a trip for that.” 

Filippo agrees, “But it could be more exciting.”

“What’s more exciting than blowjobs on the balcony knowing your sister could come home any second,” Elia wonders aloud, putting his hand on his chin. Filippo hits him with a pillow, 

“That was one time and it was only 1 blowjob, don’t exaggerate.” 

“It was a great one though.” Elia points at Filippo. 

“That it was,” Filippo laughs and pulls Elia into him by his outstretched hand. With his boyfriend on top of him, he puts his hands into Elia’s back pockets. 

“So you want to pay ‘I don’t know how much’ euros just to stay inside the whole time ?” Elia asks finally giving Filippo his ‘hello-kiss’. 

“You make it sounds as if that wouldn’t be worth it,” Filippo replies, feigning to be in shock. Elia waves his comment away.

“You know what I mean.” 

Filippo hums, “Have you thought about where you want to go?” 

“Since you’re being very romantic and suggesting we go somewhere just to fuck, I suggest we take it up a notch and go to Paris.” 

Filippo’s mouth falls open in shock,  
“I always forget that you’re a hopeless romantic, Elia. I thought you’d suggest Amsterdam for all the weed or something.” 

“And I always forget that you’re a comedian,” 

Filippo sticks his tongue out in response. 

“So Paris it is?” Elia asks.

“Sure, there’s so much we could do there, like all the tourist things, Disneyland, you could propose to me in front of the Eiffel tower, we could-“ 

Elia interrupts him, “Did you just say Disneyland?” 

“I also said you could propose to me, but if you’d rather focus on that, sure.” 

Elia’s enthusiasm is only short-lived, “But isn’t Disneyland like crazy expensive? Have you ever been?” 

Filippo nods, “Once, I was 8, Eleonora was 3 or 4 I think, so annoying cute baby girl got all the attention from Winnie the Pooh and I was forgotten. As it is with many other things.” 

Elia chuckles and pats his boyfriend’s head, “I can see it’s a sensitive subject.” 

Filippo softly bites his shoulder, “You’ve never been?” Elia shakes his head, “And if you didn’t have to worry about what it would cost, we’d go to Paris and to Disneyland?” 

—

“What’s the first thing you want to do?” Filippo asks the second they’re out of the Marne-la-Vallée train station in the late morning, tickets in hand and luggage dropped off at the DisneyExpress since they’re staying at a Disney hotel for a night because apparently, Elia scored himself that kind of boyfriend.

“Studios first? Then we could do extra magic hours in Disneyland Park tomorrow because I read that-“ 

Filippo wraps his arm around Elia’s shoulder and places a kiss on his temple, 

“I love that you did research for this, but you know what we’re going to do first?” Elia shakes his head, placing his arm around Filippo’s waist, “Buy Mickey ears.” Filippo finishes, dragging Elia with him into Disney Village.

—

“I think you’d look great in these ones,” Filippo places a pair of Mickey ears on top of a distracted Elia and takes a step back and makes a frame with his thumbs and index fingers as if taking a photograph, “perfect.” 

Elia brings a hand up to the ears and takes them off to inspect them. 

“Pink ones?”

“Rose gold, honey.” 

“Still pink,” Elia puts them on Filippo’s head instead, “I think they’d look better on you.” 

“Of course they do, but I thought I’d be nice and share.” 

Elia shakes his head, “You’re not going to take them off for the entire trip, aren’t you?” 

“Nope, they’re a part of me now. But I might buy a couple more, I saw golden ones which are adorable and the Ariel and Jasmine ones …” 

“Let’s first buy these ones and go into the park and then you can buy more.” Elia starts walking towards the cash register.

“Okay, mum” Filippo laughs, when he sees that Elia is about to flip him off, he continues, “Did you know that you’re legally not allowed to flip your boyfriend off while we’re here? Thank goodness I stopped you or we would’ve been kicked out already!” 

-  
Their day in the studios passes in no time. As they see Aladdin’s Flying Carpets, Filippo points at them,  
“Do you want to show me the world, Eli?” 

To which Elia shrugs,  
“I show you the world almost every night, we don’t need a ride for that,” 

Filippo snorts, “Well …” 

“You’re the worst.” Elia grabs Filippo’s hand and drags him away from the Flying Carpets.

They leave Crush’s Coaster for another time, as the queue was more than one hour and head straight to Ratatouille. They do the ride once together, then two more times using the single rider queue. After the third time, they’re leaning against each other, feeling dizzy because of the ride and 3D visuals. Feeling grateful that they hadn’t had lunch yet, or they probably would’ve been sick as well.  
They walk through Toy Story land, not really feeling like doing any of the rides, but enjoying the decorations instead. 

Then they go Tower of Terror, where Elia almost breaks Filippo’s hand from squeezing it too much and Filippo considers buying the on-ride photo to frame above their bed because Elia’s was face frozen in shock, while Filippo looked as excited as a kid on Christmas. He doesn’t in the end, opting to snap a quick photo of the screens instead (already thinking of buying some other souvenirs instead).

By then it’s almost 5 in the afternoon, so they decide to go to their Hotel to bring their luggage to their room and recharge their phones (and themselves). 

Once in their room, Filippo starfishes on the bed. 

“I hope the bath is comfortable, babe. Because I’ll sleep like this tonight.” 

Elia looks up from his luggage and throws a sock at Filippo. 

“Like hell you will, you better watch it or I’ll go ask the reception for a room swap with bunk beds.” 

Filippo throws the sock back, “As long as I get to be on top, I won’t complain.”

\---

They go back to parks around 7, passing through Disney village for dinner and then into the Disneyland park itself. After strolling through Main Street, some shops and doing the wildest of wild rides: A Small World, it’s time to wait for the fireworks.

Together with hundreds of other people, they sit down in Disneyland right in front of the castle, waiting for Illuminations. Filippo rests his head on Elia’s shoulder, 

“When is it going to start?” Filippo whines against Elia. Elia kisses Filippo’s head, 

“Don’t be a baby, or you’ll be the one to sleep in the bath tonight.” 

Filippo is about to reply when the sun is about to set and casts an orange glow on them. 

“It’s magic hour,” Filippo exclaims. 

“I’m pretty sure Magic hour is tomorrow at 8:30, which you won’t be awake for.” 

Filippo shakes his head, “No, no, actual magic hour! Quick, let’s take some photos. And make everyone jealous that we’re here and they’re not.” 

When the sun is completely down and Filippo’s phone is filled with selfies of them, hugging, kissing and being silly with the castle behind them, the announcements start that the show is about to start. 

Filippo goes back to leaning against Elia, and since the people in front of them aren’t getting up they decide to keep sitting down as well. 

Almost 5 minutes into the show, Elia rests his chin on Filippo's shoulder, 

“Thank you.” He whispers close enough to his ear to be heard above the noise. With “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” playing in the background, Filippo wraps a hand around Elia’s neck and pulls him closer, not having to say anything else. They stay like that, their heads close together and arms wrapped around each other for the remainder of Illuminations. When it ends, they don’t detangle themselves, trying to stay in the bubble a little longer, until Filippo sniffs and Elia catches tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Are you crying right now?” 

“No, I’m doing somersaults. Yes, Dumbo, that was an emotional rollercoaster and you’re supposed to ask if I’m okay, not state the obvious.” 

Elia wipes some tears away with his thumb, 

“Awh babe, did the fireworks scare you? I guess it’s time for bed.” Elia says as he pulls Filippo up. 

“I’m so going to push you out of the bed tonight.” Filippo pokes Elia’s chest.

“Not if I push you out first.” Elia laughs and pulls Filippo to the crowd leaving the park. 

—

At 7:30 the alarm goes off. While Filippo groans, Elia throws off the covers, ready for their full day in Disneyland. 

“Come back,” Filippo mumbles into his pillow. Elia sits back down on the bed, raking his fingers through Filippo’s hair.  
“Have you seen the shower? Looks big enough for the both of us.”  
“Try harder,” Filippo replies, turning the other way.  
“I could go alone. Hang out with Aladdin and Jasmine,” he hesitates, “meet up with Winnie the Pooh.” Elia tries, brushing his lips against Filippo’s ear. 

In a flash, Filippo’s up. 

“I’ll shower first!” 

The sudden change in attitude stuns Elia for a second, then he laughs and follows Filippo into the bathroom, taking off his shirt on the way in. 

\--- 

A little longer than a half-hour later, they’re walking out of the hotel. Even though the park is only open for hotel residents, Main Street is already packed. They check the app for the shortest queue and head to Big Thunder Mountain. 

While on their first day, Elia took everything in quietly, now he is snapping pictures of everything that came into view.

“I thought I was the photographer of this relationship.” Filippo teases when Elia starts taking pictures of the plants. 

“Need enough documentation so Giulia believes I was really here and to make her jealous that I was really here of course.” 

Filippo shakes his head, totally understanding the sibling relationship and lets Elia do his thing. 

They’re able to cover both Frontierland and Adventureland before noon, heading towards Fantasyland. Elia drags Filippo into Alice’s labyrinth queue. 

“I bet I can find my way out in less than 10 minutes,” Elia states once they’re inside. 

“You’ve never been to Disneyland, yet you claim you can do that?” 

Elia nods confidently. 

“That’s good for you, hon, but I’m not walking into this labyrinth on my own,” Filippo takes hold of Elia’s hand, “Unless this is your plan to get rid of me.” 

“Never,” Elia squeezes his hand, “What do I get when I do it?” 

Filippo takes a step back, 

“You got a whole Disney trip, what more do you want?” 

“The aisle seat on our flight home,” 

Out of everything, that was the last on Filippo’s mind. He also didn’t think Elia could do it in less than 10 minutes, so he agreed. 

—

“You’re not going sulk for the rest of the day are you?” Filippo looks concerned at Elia, their hands swinging intertwined between them while walking towards Discoveryland. 

“I really thought I could do it.” Elia pouts. 

Filippo twists their arms still holding hands, so his is now draped across Elia’s shoulder, while Elia’s right arm is crossed in front of his chest. 

“Next time then, there are still so many other things to do here. I’ll even let you beat me at that Buzz Lightyear laser game.” 

—

Filippo doesn’t let him win. Even more, Filippo purposely distracts him from shooting the targets. It does end up giving them an on-ride picture where they’re kissing, pointing the laser guns in the opposite direction. That one they do end up buying, “To hang on our fridge.” Filippo says, Elia wants to mention that it’s not ‘our fridge’, but since he stays at the Sava-household most days of the week and his favourite food has a section in the fridge, it was safe to assume that it had become ‘our fridge’. 

After Hyperspace Mountain and Star Tours, and Hyperspace Mountain again, they head towards the main plaza, so they can take pictures of each other in front of the castle. It’s almost mandatory when being in Disneyland. Filippo also wants to take Elia into the Dragon’s cave and check out the Christmas shop inside the castle to buy something for Ele, and maybe a Christmas ornament to remember their first trip together. The stained glass Sleeping Beauty story on the second floor can wait. 

They decide to grab something to eat in Main Street when Elia sees a certain yellow bear between the shrubs. 

“Fili,” Elia stops, but Filippo’s gaze is fixed on a group of people trying to get everyone inside the frame to take a selfie, “Fi, hey!” 

Finally, Filippo turns to his boyfriend, Elia points with the hand not holding Filippo towards the spot where Winnie the Pooh is taking photos with children. 

“Do you want to go see him?” 

Filippo glances at Elia and then to the bear. Filippo’s nod is barely there, 

“Promise me I’ll be the centre of attention?” 

Elia snorts, “Always, let’s go.” 

They have to queue for almost 45 minutes. Normally Filippo would be bored out of his mind. They haven’t done any attractions who had a waiting time of more than 30 minutes because of that, but with every step closer, Filippo’s excitement grows. He feels only a little out place. There are many children around and some girls dressed in yellow and red, the only Disney thing that he is wearing are the pink ears they bought yesterday.

Right before it’s Filippo’s turn, Elia stops him and takes something out of his pocket. 

“Wait, I got you something,” Elia takes a pin out of the little plastic bag and attaches it to Filippo’s floral shirt. Filippo’s eyes drop down to it, seeing a little Winnie the Pooh enamel pin, “Didn’t know we’d be able to meet him, so I bought this just in case, but now it’ll give you something to talk about with Winnie.” 

Filippo quickly wraps his arms around Elia for a quick hug, “You are the absolute best.” 

It’s all he can say before the cast member motions that it’s their turn. Filippo can’t wait any longer, walking up to the bear for a hug. Winnie gets embarrassed at seeing the pin and hides his face in his paws. It earns Filippo another hug. He also touches the pink ears on top and takes hold of Filippo’s hands and swings them from left to right. Elia ends up taking a few pictures with Filippo’s phone and the cast member even asks if Elia wants to join, but Elia declines politely. They say goodbye to Pooh, waving until Pooh’s attention is directed towards the next guest and Elia hands Filippo’s phone. He immediately clutches the phone close to his chest. 

“Remember when I said you could propose to me when we’re in Paris? Now would be a good time because I’ll say yes to anything right now.” 

“How about we get lunch first and then we’ll talk about the afternoon plans?” Elia laughs. 

After lunch, they manage to do some more attractions and take even more pictures of the surroundings and of each other. A little before the parade starts, the sit down on the curb basking in the sunlight. 

“I don’t want to leave,” Elia says leaning against Filippo. 

“We still have a few hours, and we still have two days in Paris itself.” 

“I didn’t think I’d like it this much,” Elia pauses, “Being here with you.” 

“Maybe the fact that I’m paying for this entire trip helps,” Filippo buries his face in Elia’s hair. Elia softly punches his thigh. 

“Maybe,” Elia gazes at the other side of Main Street, to a shop they strolled through earlier today where they sell jewellery “were you serious about the whole proposing thing?” 

Filippo quickly turns to Elia and looks at him questioningly, “Do you - want me to be? You know we can’t right?” 

Elia nods, he doesn’t know how to reply now. He knows they’re still young and they cannot officially get married, but on the other hand, even if Filippo was only joking, he still said it. 

Filippo interrupts his train of thought by wrapping an arm around him, “Maybe one day?”

“One day.” Elia wraps his pinky finger around Filippo’s. 

The music of the parade starts and they enjoy it even more with the afterthought of a future together in the back of their mind. 

Winnie the Pooh even waves at them, at least they think he does. They’re pretty sure that the heart and ear shape Aurora makes is for Filippo and he swoons. 

After the parade, they stay on the curb until most people are gone. 

“What next?” Filippo checks his watch, “We have 3 hours until our train to Paris.” 

“We have the Peter Pan Fastpass in half an hour and then we could check out some more shops?” 

Filippo gets up and reaches out his hand to pull Elia up. 

\---

“I feel like you’d make a great Peter Pan,” Filippo mentions as they’re nearing the attraction and a small boy dressed as the character walks by.

“And why is that?” 

“Energetic, an attention span of about 3 seconds, cute …and bit naughty,” 

Elia rolls his eyes in response, “And what does that make you, the crocodile? Always annoying people?” 

“No babe, I’d be Wendy, refined, very polite, helps her siblings, is a literal Darling,” 

“I’ll be sure to tell Ele that you think you help her,” 

“For that you first have to talk to Ele and not hide in my room or leave when she comes home.” 

They keep on bantering throughout the very short queue of Peter Pan - they had a Fastpass after all - but the moment the ride starts they’re in complete awe of it. It feels like the perfect attraction to end their trip with. 

After a few more shops, in the park and then in Disney Village, where they each buy a foldable pillow, Elia a Stitch one and Filippo, of course, a Winnie the Pooh one, because “No, I won’t be your human pillow for the flight home,” they both said, knowing fully that they will use each other as such anyway. 

They disregarded the difficulty they would have when taking it on the plane home, but it would totally be worth the hassle.

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing +3.5k words about Filippo and Elia planning and going on a trip to Disneyland? It’s more likely than you think! 
> 
> This might be a teeny tiny bit OOC, but I really wanted to write about them going on a trip and had originally planned an entire road trip, but decided to let them go to one particular place instead
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment or send me sth on [Tumblr](https://elippo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
